


Pine

by quix_otic



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Anxiety, Beds, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Komaeda Nagito's Luck Cycle, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Overthinking, Sleep, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quix_otic/pseuds/quix_otic
Summary: Nagito thinks about his luck and how it affects those around him.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Pine

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I basically wrote this because I'm a filthy kinnie and I was feeling soft for komahina cuddles so, take it. I apologize for it being so short. Its almost one in the morning :')

Nagito woke up to the smell of pine and freshly washed bed sheets. He soon realized that he was in bed, wrapped up in his boyfriend's arms. He took a slow deep breath, simply enjoying the feeling of peace and relaxation that currently kept him safe, like a fluffy blanket strewn over him. He knew that this feeling wouldn't last long. It never did. The dread would set in once he finally blinked every last bit of sleep out of his eyes. The fear of what his luck would do. Not to him, but to Hajime, his boyfriend.

Going into this relationship, Nagito had always been cautious. At first, he didn't even want a relationship. Not only did he view himself as unworthy to date someone as wonderful as Hajime, but he also had to keep his distance due to what his luck could do. In the past, his luck had ripped several things from him. His pet dog, his parents, his safety, and on several occasions, he'd almost lost his life too. After quite a bit of coaxing and comfort through several anxiety attacks, Hajime had finally convinced him that his luck wouldn't be an issue. 

Every day was lived on the edge for Nagito when he was around Hajime. If they were walking down the street together, Nagito worried that one of them might trip, or a car might swerve and hit them. If they were at home cooking dinner, Nagito was worried that somehow, boiling a pot of water would cause the house to go up in flames. There was always something nagging at the back of his mind, but that something never came. There was always the occasional loss of keys or a wallet, but that was normal. At least, that's what Hajime told him. 

Even when he'd go to sleep at night, Nagito would worry that when he woke up, Hajime would be gone as if he'd never even existed in the first place. 

So, waking up to pine and freshly washed bed sheets always put Nagito's mind at ease, even just for a short while. The smell of pine would remind him that Hajime was still there, holding him gently as if he were made of glass. The scent of the fresh sheets reminded him that Hajime had been the one in the laundry room the day before, pulling things out of the dryer and insisting that Nagito help him fold them. 

He pressed his face farther into Hajime's chest, taking another deep breath to calm himself and prepare him for the long and stressful day ahead of him. He felt a hand tangle into his hair, gently combing through it to take out the knots that sleep had brought. 

"Good morning, Nagito."


End file.
